


Walder Frey Birthday Party

by bela013



Series: Prompting at Tumblr [10]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen, Red Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Walder Frey b-day party</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walder Frey Birthday Party

He loved the sound of destruction. It was the sign of a task well done. There were the screams and the fire, and even that infernal Lannister song was pleasant in his ears that day.

Maybe he should send for a singer to make his own elegy of the events that he helped arranging.

‘The Red Wedding’, they’ll call sing.

It will teach them no one fool a Frey, not even a king.

‘Come’ my little wife gives me her hand, helping me up my chair ‘You still have to give me my present’


End file.
